He Caught Her Heart in the Snow
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart:: Stranded by the snow she went deeper into the caves ominous mouth, never knowing what she'd find... A short sweet SasoSaku one-shot for Valentine's Day


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sakura, Sasori, Temari, Tsunade, Gaara, or Shikamaru... Or anything else I left out, lol.**

**Dedicated to: *eyes dart around* APOLO OHNO!!!! :D Who won the silver in his first event of the 2010 Winter Olympics :D**

* * *

_The fountains mingle with the river  
And the rivers with the ocean  
The winds of heaven mix for ever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single,  
All things by a law divine  
In one another's being mingle  
Why not I with thine?_

_See the mountains kiss high heaven  
And the waves clasp one another  
No sister-flower would be forgiven  
If it disdain'd its brother;  
And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea  
What are all these kisses worth  
If thou kiss not me?_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Snow swirled around the once green plains, howling with its fury. The thick mahogany trunks swayed from the powerful winds beatings, bending and shaking the dusty white flakes from their vibrant viridian hues. The sky was grey and overcast, thick dense clouds covered any potential sunny-warmth. Nestled beside a terrain of mountains was a large, cavernous, bending cave. The blackness of the insides contrasted startlingly with the fast falling flakes and the winds screeching echoed in the seemingly empty stone cave.

In the midst of the twirling flakes of ice and pure white background was a brilliant pink head of hair, fighting its way towards the safe hovel.

Clothed in a simple cloak of wool, medic shorts, and a mid-length sleeved shirt, with the regulatory headband and ninja shoes, the girl was not ready for the harsh weather. Fighting her way through the ferocious winds, she shivered continuously. Not only was she not used to such vicious cold, but she wasn't prepared and due to the unpreparedness, did not have the needed clothing for such low temperatures. Her light weight left small indents in the thickly covered snow, only to be covered up within seconds by a new layer of white.

Her ivory fingers bordered on a purple-tint and her pastel lips, a startling blue. She was focused on two things- one, getting to the cave, and two, keeping herself from freezing with what little chakra her recent mission had left her with. In her small cloth bag were small dehydrated packets of food, now frozen bottles of water, some kindling, and a thin sleeping pack. Safe to say, it would be a very hard night.

Twenty minutes had passed before she finally reached the protection of the cave.

Her emerald eyes narrowed at the innocent-looking flakes as she took a sharp breath in and forced herself to calm down some. A flood of curses rushed through her mind.

"Damn it Tsunade! You said I'd be back for Valentines Day, not stuck in some stupid cave. You didn't even tell me it was gonna snow!" She mumbled as she receded farther back into the cave, soon she no longer felt the harsh sting that the air shot at her like a whip. The feeling and color still remained the same however, as they would until proper heat was applied. "Its not even supposed to be snowing right now! Not stuck in some stupid cave somewhere between Ame and Konoha!" What had started out as a simple four day mission to the Hidden Rain Village had turned out to be a stuck-in-some-random-cave mission. The day she had been due back was the 13 sometime in the late evening, but then the snow decided to intervene. In sake of her health, she had to veer off course and find a place to stay till the monstrous storm died down. So now it was early morning on the fourteenth day of February. She walked further down the twining tunnel and deeper into the mountain's protection.

The mouth of the cave was covered in snow within the hour.

Her large eyes scanned her path for anything she could use to make a fire, any dried wood or moss, when she spotted the warm orange glow around the corners bend. Slowly she inched towards it, ignoring the way her body screamed for the heat it could possibly provide.

And there sat the man she'd thought shed killed two years ago when she was sixteen. Only he was somehow different, more realistic looking and softer almost, as though he were alive. Her gasp alerted him to her presence. She'd heard his hearts beating and his blood flowing, she'd seen the way his chest rose and fell and how he skin held a beautiful rosy hue. He was alive! His once-puppet body had aged, now he held the appearance of a 23 year old man instead of a 15 year old boy.

"Hello Haruno-san." His soft voice called out to her, her soul twinged at the melodiousness of his words. "Please, sit down. I will not harm you." Sasoris voice held a haunted and weary tone to it, as though everything he'd done had caught up to him. She felt compelled by his earnestness and unconsciously sat across near him, the fires warmth finally returning her appendages feeling and color. She let out a sigh of content and relief. His warm voice chuckled softly at her reaction and she found herself flushing.

"What-how-why?!" She spluttered uncharismatically and like a very familiar young cherry blossom she once saw every morning in the mirror. He kept his face turned to the ceiling, his eyes unseeable and a soft smile tugging at his pale lips.

"What am I doing here? Hiding from the snow of course. How am I here?" He paused and seemed to ponder that question before answering in a way that made the kunoichi believe it was a question he'd pondered man times in his living days, "I honestly do not know. I wish I did however... And as to why I am here?" His face turned to hers and his honey reddish brown eyes locked on hers. "I regret many things I have done, when I was killed by you I believe I was given a second chance. I became human once more, although I aged more then two years. I can't explain why I am alive today, but I have grown patient in my ponderings and solitary ways. You are, in fact, the first I have seen since that day."

"So... I did this?"

"I assume so."

She took a deep, calming breath and went to lean back against the stone, not realizing that she was a few feet away. With the forced she'd used to lean back with, throwing her whole body into the action, her head hit the wall with a loud smack! She saw black and passed out.

Hours later she came to. The smell of roasting doves aroused her from her unwilling slumber. "You are awake." Sakura looked at the ex-Suna ninja with a sort of wonderment that led him to believe that she had the idea that she'd dreamed him. He chuckled softly. She tried to move her arms and found them held down. Immediately she began to struggle, thinking it was ropes which bound her. Sasori grabbed hold of her and calmly removed the blanket he'd wrapped her in. She flushed a deep scarlet and mumbled a thank you. He simply nodded.

"Um, Sasori-san-"

"Please, drop the san, I do not deserve it."

"Sasori then, what time is it?" She felt something smile inside at his words. He appeared to have changed. Instead of killing her in revenge, he kept her warm and safe. Maybe he was working to better his second chance at life.

"It is around 6pm Haruno-sa-"

"No formalities please." His head dipped slightly in agreement.

"Dinner is served by the way." He broke the awkward silence handing her a perfectly cooked bird on a skewer and took one for himself. "Tea is ready as well if you care for any."

"That would be nice, arigato Sasori." He nodded again and served her a chipped mug full of steaming green tea which she gratefully inhaled and took a ginger sip of. "How long have you been alive?"

"Two years, it would seem that I found myself in this body a few weeks after I was killed. I immediately made to keep out of any shinobis radar." He took a bite of the meal and the juices ran down his pale skin, she giggled at the _very_ human act. He smiled. She flushed, slightly confused as to her own reaction. "I traveled the world under the guise of a simple citizen, taking the role of a pauper and avoiding all I could. I stuck to moving and experiencing in the shadows of the night, sleeping in trees and caves, eating from the earth and nature. Only for survival did I use my jutsus. I wound up here in the company of one the most sought after medic nins as well as one of the most blossoming kunoichi."

Sakura flushed once more and took a bite to hide her embarrassment, never had anyone said such praising things about her in such a matter-of-fact voice. "It seems you have lived a new life."

He nodded and flashed a easy-going smile at her, this time she held down the red that threatened to make itself known. "And how have you taken life? Not that I haven't heard as I make my way, but I would much prefer to hear from the woman herself." Sakura smiled softly back before answering.

"I've worked under Tsunade and helped to strengthen relations between Rain, Sand, and Snow. I've gone on several missions and temporarily learned with Naruto-kun, learning the jutsus that he knows. Gaara-kun and I have also trained together, I've expanded my knowledge and travel often. Currently I was on a mission to protect the Hidden Rain Village from some stray Sound shinobi and heal the Rain kage from a poison. I was actually heading back to Konoha when this snow waylaid me." She frowned and took another bite. With a full mouth she mumbled a few words. "And on Valentines Day too!"

Sasoris ears pricked at her quiet words. "A sweetheart the lady has?"

Sakura choked on her food and struggled to swallow before bursting out into loud and ringing laughter. "Me? Haha!" He tilted his head in confusion and she answered his unasked question. "Hehe. I haven't found a guy... I don't think I will... No, I was supposed to help Shika-kun set up the proposal for Tema-chan. Then I was going to relax at home and read." Her words had taken a sad ring.

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

He gazed at her over his worn out mug and his eyes smiled kindly at her. "Happy Valentines Day Sakura."

She returned the facial upturn as he slid closer, a fact she never noticed til it was too late. "Happy Valentines Day to you too Sasori." He placed his mug down and took the food from her hand, placing that beside his forgotten meal.

He locked gazes with her once more before leaning his face towards hers. He captured her lips in a soft sweet embrace and she could've sworn she'd seen stars.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day to all those with a sweetheart or without one like myself. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, I love SasoSaku and I hope I made it semi-realistic. ;) I'm currently typing this up at a friends while she's reading TW fics, Jack/Ianto for life! :D lol.**

**Anywho, I'm in a fluffy sorta mood so yea. Blame Apolo Ohno! XD He is the cutest guy I have ever seen on anything, and hes funny and talented and *could ramble for days***

**GO USA!!! :D**

**Can't wait till Ice Hockey on Tuesday :P**

**~Gekko**


End file.
